Digimon: Neo Tamer Squad Rewrite
by HeliX Sol
Summary: Rewrite of original. Hopefully it's better. Not giving a very detailed description. T for cursing.


**HeliX: Hello everyone. It's me, HeliX Sol. I know it's been awhile, but I'm back with a new story. Some of you may be family with my very first story, Digimon: Neo Tamer Squad, well I'm going to rewrite it because I wasn't too happy with how it turned out. Joining me today in these author notes are my good friends from Team HeliX, Z and Tobi as always, with special guests Taichi Yagami and his partner Zeromaru, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and his Agumon, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya and his Veemon, Takato Matsuki and his Guilmon, Takuya Kanbara, Marcus Damon and his Agumon who is currently in Koromon form to avoid confusion when talking, Taiki "Mikey" Kudo and the one and only Digimon King Shoutmon, Tagiru Akashi and the Wild Child of the Digital World Gumdramon, and Haru Shinkai and his Appmon buddy Gatchmon.**

 **Taichi: So… There's another tamer that looks like me…?**

 **Zeromaru: He looks like you… But he smells different…**

 **Tai: What do you mean by that?!**

 **Agumon: *Chowing down with Koromon and Guilmon.* Calm down Tai… I'm sure he didn't mean it in a bad way… Isn't that right…?**

 **Zeromaru: Not really…**

 **Agumon: See~?**

 **Tai: Yeah… Whatever…**

 **Davis: Come on Tai, lighten up! At least your partner spends majority of his time in**

 **Rookie form, so he's easier to hide…**

 **Veemon: Yeah, although it would be cool to stay digivolved for a while…**

 **Takato: Not if you and your Digimon are in the real world… But then again… Everyone knows about Guilmon and the others in my world now… So no use trying to hide now…**

 **Guilmon: Takatomon is right~!**

 **Takato: Guilmon, I thought we got over that!**

 **Guilmon: But Takatomon part Digimon now…**

 **Takato: True…**

 **Takuya: I'm technically part Digimon too…**

 **Takato: Where's your partner anyway…?**

 **Takuya: I don't have a physical partner… I become a Digimon…**

 **Marcus: You're a BioHybrid?!**

 **Takuya: A what…? No… I'm a Legendary Warrior…**

 **Marcus: Hm… *Thinks for a moment.* That must mean you're strong~! Why don't you fight me and Koromon~?**

 **Koromon: But Boss! I'm eating!**

 **Marcus: Can it Koromon, you eat too much anyway!**

 **Mikey: These guys sure are crazy when not battling evil Digimon…**

 **Shoutmon: True… But aren't the Fusion Fighters and Hunters the same way…? I mean…**

 **Look at Tagiru…**

 **Tagiru: Yeah… Wait…? Hey!**

 **Gumdramon: *Snickers.* He got you there…**

 **Tagiru: Oh yeah?! What about you, "Wild Child of the Digital World?!"**

 **Gumdramon: What's that supposed to mean?! *Gets into a fight cloud with Tagiru.***

 **Haru: *Sighs in annoyance.* I can't believe these are the guys whose legacies I have to live up to…**

 **Gatchmon: Makes me glad to be an Appmon… Our species relies solely on symbiosis to get stronger…**

 **Z: Can we get on with the story…?**

 **Tobi: HeliX Sol does not own Digimon, or Appmon, they are property of Bandai… If he did, he would make DNA Digivolutions for every member of the 02 DigiDestined's Digimon, as in each partner could DNA Digivolve with one another no matter which two it is...**

 **HeliX: Be sure to read and review… Meanwhile, I have to deal with my fellow goggleheads… Chaos Control!**

~Human World: United States of America: Illinois~

It was a day like any other day, I woke up at 6, got dressed, ate breakfast, watched Wild Kratts at 6:30, then a little bit of Nature Cat at 7 until 7:20. After that I walked to school like I always do, with Z at my side. We sat down in the cafeteria with our friends Riker Freund and Josh Koch, and Riker's nephews Cody and Hunter Price, as usual.

We were sitting there, minding our own business on our phones when all of a sudden the entire cafeteria went dead silent. We looked around, noticing that everyone except a six students were frozen in place, as if time stopped all around us. I noticed that some of the people who weren't frozen were people I knew quite well.

"What's going on…?" I heard my best friend since grade school, Philip Henseler, ask nervously.

"I don't know, but it's weird…" Riker said, before we all heard something. It sounded like a hurricane, but nothing was being blown around and we were well out of range of any hurricane.

I looked at my friends and twin brother, noticing the fear and confusion in some of their eyes. I decided to be the leader in this situation. "Come on guys, let's go see what that noise is…"

One by one, everyone who wasn't frozen followed me down the halls until we found a large, colorful hole floating in the air. Z scoffed. "A portal…? Why would there be a portal here…? Why in our school…? Why are the five of us the only ones not frozen…?"

Those were all good questions, questions none of us knew the answers to. Being my normal self, I was scared out of my mind, but I decided to muster up the courage to find those answers. "Only one way to find out…"

Z looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't mean… No! I'm not gonna let you…"

But I didn't listen to my elder twin's words, I just marched right up to the portal, staring it down as if I could intimidate it into revealing all its secrets. When it did nothing, I took another step toward it. I was about to step through when the others tried to stop me in the dumbest way possible, they all tackled me _INTO_ it! "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU DON'T TACKLE SOMEONE INTO A PORTAL TO STOP THEM FROM GOING THROUGH IT!"

Nobody except me said a word, they all screamed in terror as we seemed to keep falling to our unknown location. We each noticed bright lights coming from our pockets where our phones were, too worried about where we were going to investigate.

~Digital World: Unknown location~

We landed in a grassy field with a thud, our bodies in a tangled mess. When we managed to separate, we reached into our pockets to check on our phones, only to find they were no longer phones. We all looked at each other, some of us wondering where we were, others wondering what happened to our phones, but only two of us had some idea of what just happened as a whole, and we were excited.

"Guys… Don't freak out… But I think these are digivices, and we're in the Digital World…" My statement was met with four incredulous stares and one concurrent look.

Josh was the first to respond. "While that would be cool, Digimon is just a franchise owned by Bandai, it's not real..."

"Then how do you explain the portal and our phones turning into these things?! It's the only explanation that makes sense! Look at the sky! Do you think there are supposed to be giant rock formations floating around?!" I pointed to what looked like a floating mountain, minus the snow you'd expect from such a high altitude. "That is not something you can find on Earth! And look at the way the biomes around us are arranged! They're completely random! I wouldn't be surprised if a giant monster randomly attacked us!"

The ground shook as soon as the words left my mouth, my friends and I trembling as we looked above us to see a giant red tyrannosaurus rex with black stripes, green spines, a white underbelly, and bright blue eyes towering over us. Unlike watching the anime or playing the games, you could count the scales on the Godzilla expy, and clearly see how sharp the teeth and claws were. How the behemoth managed to sneak up on us nobody knew, but one thing we did know was it looked hungry.

We stood perfectly still, staring the hulking reptile directly in the eye as it drooled until it let out a loud, terrifying roar, in which case we ran like hell. Not a single one of us looked back as it gave chase, all of us fearing for our lives. I looked at the red and gold device that used to be my phone, steeling my nerves as I stopped and turned to glare at the dino. It abruptly stopped, nearly stumbling as it looked at my unafraid face and slowly stomped toward me. Gripping my transformed phone, I silently prayed that I would make it out alive as I ran toward the beast and punched it right in the cheek, a stupid idea looking back.

To everyone's surprise it staggered back, rubbing its now surprisingly bruised cheek. I stared at my hand in disbelief, eyes widening as it suddenly burst into flames, but didn't burn. A thought came to my mind as I cautiously spoke. "My Digisoul...?"

My Digivice suddenly flared to life, the screen lighting up as a list of Digimon silhouettes appeared. It stopped on two, one that was the Tyrannomon in front of me, which was now glaring at me angrily, and the other was a Koromon before it began to materialize right in front of me. We all stared at the pink creature as it stared at me before realizing the Tyrannomon was behind it, turning to look at it.

"Let's kick this guy's butt Ethan!" The little head of a Digimon shouted excitedly, smiling at me. The flames surrounding my hand shot out and wrapped around Koromon like a cocoon, changing him while I could vaguely see the Crest of Courage within. " **Koromon Digivolve to…"** He grew bigger, with a body extending from his head as his ears shrank and his snout lengthened, growing a tail along with arms and legs with sharp silver claws that shine in the sunlight. With a wave of a three clawed hand the flames receded to reveal his yellow body with blue stripes, piercing emerald eyes. " **AGUMON X!"**

I smiled a wide grin only a true fanboy can as I looked at the yellow dinosaur in front of me, my Digivice beeping as the Digimon Analyzer activated to display info on my new partner.

' _ **Digimon Analyzer Program Execute….**_

 _ **Name: Agumon X**_

 _ **Nickname: N/A**_

 _ **Level: Rookie**_

 _ **Attacks: Pepper Breath, Spitfire Blast, and Claw Attack**_

 _ **Unique Attacks/Techniques: X-Burst and Antibody Boost**_

 _ **Description: An Agumon that has been enhanced by the X-Antibody, increasing its stats and other parts of its data. The X-Antibody was implemented to counteract the X-Program, which was created by the God Program Yggdrasil to delete 98% of Digimon due to overpopulation of the Digital World. This Agumon X houses another Enhancement Program derived from the X-Antibody, data on program is currently unavailable.'**_

"Yeah, I'm awesome~! Can we fight now~?" Agumon X asked as he cracked his knuckles, just itching for a fight. The two dinosaurs stared each other down as if waiting for permission to go at it in a no holds barred fight.

"Hell yeah, kick his ass~!" I said in excitement as I watch Agumon X and Tyrannomon start their fight, my friends still in awe behind me. "Show him the power of the X-Antibody~!"

" **Pepper Breath!"** Agumon X shouted as he let loose a fireball larger than a normal Agumon could, only for Tyrannomon to simply swat it away. I looked worried as the big lizard smirked thinking it had won, but I noticed my partner looked perfectly calm.

"Puny punk… I'll show you what REAL flames look like!" It growled in premature triumph as HE unleashed a torrent of flames. " **BLAZE BLAST!"**

I watched as Agumon X became wrapped in a burning red aura, grinning wildly as he suddenly dodged with a speed that didn't seem possible for him. " **Antibody BOOST!"**

"Whoa… That's amazing…" I watched as my reptilian partner ran at breakneck speeds toward his larger opponent, charging his flames once more. He kept dodging attacks left and right, not even tiring in the slightest until the flames started to leak through his closed lips.

He jumped over one last Blaze Blast attack, finally opening his mouth to counterattack. " **X-BURST!"**

We all shielded our eyes as a torrent of flames even bigger and hotter than Tyrannomon's escaped the small dinosaur's maw, engulfing the beast. I winced as Tyrannomon took the blast head on in his own surprise, screaming in agony as his body was erased data chunk by data chunk. "How can this be?! HOW COULD I LOSE TO A PUNY ROOKIE?!"

Agumon landed gently on his feet, smirking as a Digi-Egg formed where Tyrannomon once stood before his smirk faded as his aura quickly dispersed and he collapsed, Degenerating back into Koromon. I ran to him worriedly, scooping him into my arms gently. "Are you okay Koromon…?"

Koromon smiled weakly at me, whimpering in pain. "Y… Yeah… I just can't use Antibody Boost and X-Burst in tandem like that yet… I'm not strong enough to handle it…"

"It's okay buddy, we'll get there…" I said as I rubbed the top of his head gently, smiling reassuringly. My friends were currently staring at my back and at the little pink ball in my arms, having trouble comprehending what just happened.

"What the hell just happened…?" Josh was the first to ask, his glasses slightly askewed on his face. The others all nodded in agreement with his question, looking at their Digivices curiously to find out if they had partners inside them as well. We all noticed that they were displaying silhouettes of In-Training Digimon like Koromon, a different one for each person. Riker had a Viximon, Z had a Gigimon, Josh had a Babydmon, and Philip had a DemiMeramon. We tried to figure out how to bring them out, but the screen kept displaying an error message.

"You can only call them out for the first time when you actually need them… Then you can do it whenever…" Koromon said matter-of-factly, smiling like an adult who has just guided a wayward child. I shook my head at his statement, understanding that he thought he was helping and didn't know he came across as rude. I told myself I'd talk to him about it later, but first we had to figure out where the hell we were going. Koromon tried to suggest splitting up, but I quickly shut him up. For being such a helpful little Digimon he sure can say the wrong things, I'd definitely have to scold him later.

"We should pick a direction and walk that way, but we have to stick together no matter what…" Z suggested, taking command like an older brother should, but something didn't feel right about him being team leader. Even he thought it was a bad idea at the time, but we would decide who the leader was later. "I say we walk toward the forest, that way we'll have a better chance of hiding from bigger Digimon."

So we all started walking toward a forest about half a mile away from where we landed, except Koromon who I was carrying in my arms. I was lost in thought, thinking about those strange moves Agumon X had used, and the mysterious program the Digivice mentioned. I quickly remembered the fact that Digimon go through program upgrades all the time in order to better survive in certain situations, similar to how Earth animals evolve over time in order to survive, except that for Digimon the adaptations are almost always reactive to the immediate situation. Even with the rapid adaptation to challenges, they can't adapt to everything that comes their way because sometimes things are too difficult or quick for their data to rewrite itself properly, so I wondered what caused the need for my partner's specific adaptations. Little did any of us know that a storm was brewing, one that would shake the Digital World to its core and change the way it was configured forever. Bigger than Digivolution, DNA Digivolution, Digi-Modification, Biomerging, Spirit Evolution, Burst Evolution, Digi-Fusion, or even the introduction of Appmon.

When we entered the forest, we noticed several Digimon that resembled Earth animals living in similar ways to their counterparts, birds preying on insects, various creatures fighting for dominance and survival. But what happened next surprised us, the different Digimon all stopped doing what they were doing and looked at us. They weren't hostile looks, but looks of respect, almost reverence. It was uplifting, yet humbling at the same time, knowing that these total strangers were trusting us with their lives from whatever crisis may come in the near or distant future. They knew nothing about us, but we were Digi-Destined, and that was all they needed to know.

Suddenly the Digimon scattered as a powerful presence made itself known, a Leomon running toward us. The Leomon didn't seem to have any ill intent toward us, but definitely seemed to be challenging us.

"Digi-Destined, I come to test you! I will judge whether or not you are deserving of those revolutionary Digivices!" He said as he brandished his mighty sword, fangs bared in readiness.

"Guys, things just got a little harder with Koromon out of energy like he is now…"

 **~END OF CHAPTER ONE~**

 **HeliX: Welp… Gonna go ahead and wrap this one up here… Hopefully this is better than the original…**

 **Z: At least in this one you actually brought Digimon into the story… The original only had a vague allusion to Gennai and bad puns on the Crests and Beast Spirits of the Legendary Warriors…**

 **HeliX: Please don't remind me of the bad job I did with the original… Although what happened to you on the bus was funny…**

 **Z: Shut the fuck up…**

 **Tobi: FREE CYBER COOKIES FOR ANYONE WITH A POSITIVE REVIEW!**

 **HeliX: Tobi, no bribing the readers!**


End file.
